My Heart
by xxgaaraloverxx
Summary: When saya learns her past from her psychotic sister, Diva, what will happen.Set place in 1972 Vietnam.I do not own anything related to or of Blood
1. Waking Up

My Heart

Chapter One

1972

Moving quietly and swiftly, the small girl was running towards the giant monster to her right. Out of nowhere her companion joined her.

"Haji!" the girl yelled.

"Yes." He replied and, without a moment passing, threw a sword right to her.

Catching the sword, Saya unsheathed it, and quickly cut her thumb. The only thing that could kill these things was her blood, along with an injury large enough for them to lose enormous quantities of their own blood. Within a second, Saya jumped up and hacked the monster's head off, and not until another second had passed, and Saya had landed back on the ground, did the blood start gushing out of the body like a fountain.

Saya loved this part of her job, being able to destroy the creatures that attacked innocent humans. She loved the thrill of the chase, knowing at the end, she would always be the victor. In fact, she almost loved it too much. Saya gave a little discontented frown at this thought.

"What's wrong, Saya?" Haji asked. He was worried about her as usual.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. Do you think there are anymore around here?"

"Probably, but not in the immediate area," Haji said thoughtfully.

"Except for missing the chase, I wouldn't mind if they would all just disappear," Saya said. "In fact, I could do without the chase, if it meant that there would be no more…"

Haji handed Saya a cloth for her to wipe off her sword, then took both and put them back in his cello case. He studied Saya's frowning face for a few more moments, and then stood back up. He took Saya's outstretched hand with a smile. Just like 'old' times, when they went for strolls in the moonlight. He shook the thought out of his head as he and Saya started walking towards the Red Shield base.

Saya examined every detail of the people around her. Lewis and David, the members of Red Shield that were sent with her. She always assumed the two men who always wore black suits knew more about her then what they would tell her. She just _knew_ it.

Everyone else seemed innocent enough, but they probably knew too. It was like everyone knew who Saya was, who she was, but her. A movement brought Saya out of her trance. Haji had just entered the tent. The only things Saya knew about herself, this man had told her, but she still had no idea what he was to her.

"Haji," Saya whispered. The sound was smooth on her tongue, like creamy milk going down the throat. Haji glanced over at her, like he had heard her, then smiled slightly. He had indeed heard her. That caused Saya to turn away and blush bright red. She always had the feeling that she had known Haji for the longest time, but couldn't explain it. She had just met him only two months before.

Brushing her long black hair out of her face, Saya stood up and left the tent. Though Saya liked the man, she still couldn't stay around Haji too long, or she started getting really bad visions of him. Images of him lying in a pool of blood at the base of a mountain. These images disturbed Saya greatly, and left mental pictures long after she had left Haji's presence, all because she didn't know where these things were coming from. She heard a couple of people trying to get her to come back inside, but she just kept on moving forward. She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her, but no one was in sight. Saya still felt the presence of someone else, though.

Reaching her destination, Saya flopped onto the ground, loving the coolness it provided. Vietnam was hot during the day, like most jungles are, but relatively cool at night. She looked up at the stars, seeing the constellations twinkle, seeing each individual star twinkle. She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Saya jumped. She looked over at Haji.

"You scared me," she accused.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Haji apologized. He sat down next to Saya.

"Do you not feel comfortable around me?" He asked.

"Not particularly, no," Saya replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, okay maybe I did, but it's just because…" Saya trailed off. She saw the amused look on Haji's face.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

Haji outright laughed at her flabbergasted expression.

"What, really?" Saya asked again.

"Nothing, really, you're just acting like your 'usual' self," Haji explained.

"Really?" Saya was confused again. "What is my 'usual' self?"

"I don't really know if I'm supposed to tell you," said Haji, hesitantly. "Well, actually, I don't know _what_ I'm allowed to tell you."

"Why wouldn't you be able to tell me anything?" Saya asked.

"Just some of the things you might…" he trailed off. "Never mind, what do you think of the stars here, you can see them so much better without all of the pollution"

"Don't try to change the subject, Haji!" Saya exclaimed. " I want to know what you aren't telling me! I want to know what I don't know about me!"

" I told you, I don't know if I can," Haji sighed, " I wish I could, I really do."

"Whatever," Saya said. She jumped up, her hair following after, and ran from the spot, ran from Haji. "Don't come after me!"

"Saya," Haji called after her. "If that is your wish…"

Saya was far enough away, that whatever came next, faded off into the distance.

"What do you mean she _ran away_?" David yelled. "You mean to tell me that you didn't go after her?"

"It was Saya's wish that I didn't follow, and I" David cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever your wish is. You should have gone after her!"

"I couldn't disobey her," Haji quietly argued back.

"She's running alone in the middle of a Vietnamese jungle, while we're in the middle of a war, and you're worried about disobeying her?" David criticized. The usually calm, composed face was turning deep red with rage with every word David yelled.

"I think the danger of her becoming out of control is far greater a risk than her getting hurt out there," a new voice enter the discussion. Lewis came and sat down in the chair next to the one currently occupied by Haji.

"That's true, but what happens if she does get hurt? What will we do, we can't locater Saya this far out," David countered.

Haji interjected," I can sense her still."

"Well, why aren't you going out there bringing her back?" David demanded.

"Because Saya needs some time to cool her horses. Don't get so uptight about it, David," Lewis answered for Haji. "She'll come when _she's_ ready to listen to what we have to say."

Haji gracefully stood up, the tails of his black jacket swaying, and left the tent.

_What the hell is so bad that I can't know? _Saya thought to herself. _It's not like I'd freak out that much or anything._ Saya heard footsteps, faint, but still noticeable.

"Haji, I thought I told you not to come after me!"

"Yes, but David wishes to speak to you," came the voice from the behind the tall green plants. Haji pushed aside the humongous leaves, and beckoned for Saya to come with him. Wiping the tears that now flowed freely, Saya violently shook her head.

"No, I'm not going back until someone tells me what's going…" She was cut off by a deep, guttural growl coming from behind her.

"Saya." With one word, Saya ran to Haji, grabbing for the sword. Haji picked up the cello case and dashed towards the chiropteran. Saya let loose her own cry, jumping up into the air, nicking her thumb, then swung her sword in the direction of the beast's throat. Barely missing, Saya landed behind the giant thing, then leaped again, this time aiming for it's arm.

Saya hit her target, and the creature's large arm fell to the ground with a loud, deep thump. The blood started gushing freely, and the places where Saya's blood touched, began turning the monster's flesh into crystallized dust. Saya leapt one last time, making the mark, and chopping the head off the chiropteran.


	2. Fighting

A/N: Sorry this chapter is soooo short! It' been forever since I've been able to come up with anything! Oh, sorry again, I didn't write this last time, but unfortunately, I don't own anything related to Blood Plus. If I did, I'd have Haji ALL to my self….

maniacal laughter

My Heart

Chapter 2

1972

Saya was sitting on a very uncomfortable chair. The metal was cold and unforgiving like the man yelling at her right now.

"What the hell were you thinking?" David yelled. "Do you not realize the situation we're in?"

"David, she won't listen if you keep on her like that." Lewis interrupted. Haji did not say anything, but protectively moved closer to the chair Saya was sitting in. Saya did not do or say anything, she just sat there unresponsive, eyes staring forward, glazed over.

"Saya, do you not understand me? Why do you keep on doing shit like this? David kept at it. Saya finally lost her temper, finally.

"I don't care!" Saya jumped up, causing the chair to fall to the ground with a loud thump. "You people never tell me anything, if you do, it's only an order or you yell at me, like you are now!" Lewis's face softened, but David showed no change. Saya didn't think it possible, but Haji moved even closer to her side.

"Saya, you don't understand why we can't tell you these things, or rather, you wouldn't understand," David began, " but I will tell you anything that I can."

"That's not enough!" Saya countered. "You have no idea what it's like to not know who you are."

"I know that I can't comprehend what you are going through, nor will I ever, but it is in your best interest that you do not find out anything through us, but on your own," David said, now getting flustered.

Saya said nothing to this, but grabbed Haji's arm and dragged him out of the tent. She may not have felt comfortable with him, but now, he was all she had. They walked wordlessly, Haji now leading more than Saya, into the forest yet again.

"Saya." With that one word, Saya lost her composure. She looked up into Haji's eyes, her own brown ones shining with tears. Haji said nothing else, just gently placed the cello case on the ground, and embraced the black haired girl.

Saya didn't pull back, or do anything for that matter, she just stood there, drinking up the comfort Haji gave her. She didn't know why, but this felt right, it felt… familiar, but it did not distract Saya from her goal.

Like he was reading her mind, Haji then spoke up, " He's only doing what he thinks is right for you. He does not know any other way."

"Yes, but I would still like to know more about myself, why I'm the way I am," Saya whispered back. She finally pulled away from the dark man, wiping her eyes free of tears. She sniffled, laughing quietly at herself.

"What's so funny?" Haji said, using the same line Saya herself had said earlier that day.

"I don't know you that well right now, but I'm acting like I have known you forever," Saya answered.

"You almost have."


	3. Remembering

My Heart

Chapter 3

1972

Saya awoke with a start. After coming back to the tent with Haji, the only thing she remembered was saying goodbye. She didn't even know why she did that, because Haji was laying on the floor next to the cot she was currently sitting on.

_That's strange, I thought Haji didn't need sleep…_

Gasping, Saya stood up. _I actually remembered something. _Haji looked up at her, wondering what was going through her head.

"What's wrong, Saya?" Haji asked.

"I remembered something." She said.

"What was it?"

"It was … umm… I can't remember it now. Why can't I remember it now?" Saya was a little hysterical. "I just remembered something about you but now I can't!"

"Relax, Saya," Haji told her, trying to get her to calm down. He went over to her, and put his long-fingered hand onto her thin shoulder. "It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Yes it is, I remembered, but then I forgot again! Why can't I just remember anything?!"

"Saya," Haji's voice soft, but not reassuring Saya. He knew what she didn't, but he wouldn't tell her. _ Where did that come from? How do I know he knows anything? _Saya's eyes went red. Haji looked startled, and jumped back slightly. He realized his mistake.

"You know don't you? You know what I'm not remembering!" Saya hurled accusations at Haji. While she was still yelling, David walked into the tent.

"Saya, what are you doing, the military personnel can hear you from their base. _I_ heard you from their base." David stated

"You know too," Saya yelled. "You know everything and you won't tell me! Why won't anyone tell me?!"

All three turned their heads. A shout had just been sounded.

"Chiropterans!" They faintly heard. Haji threw Saya the sword, and he ran out of the tent. Saya stayed behind, still angry and confused.

"Saya, Get your ass moving!" David demanded. Saya looked up, like awakening from a trance, her eyes normal brown. She looked out the tent, then back at David, her eyes a violent shade of bloody red again. She ran out too. David shook his head, and sighed to himself. _I knew this was going to happen, why on earth did we think we could wake her up on our own? _He thought.

_Why. _

_Am._

_I._

_Doing._

_This._

Saya ripped her sword through the beast's throat. She was so confused. She couldn't remember anything. All she seen was red. Always red. She recognized Haji through the confusion, but not in time. She saw his arm flying through the air. Haji looked up at her, horror-struck.

More chiropteran. More blood shed. More red. She was surrounded by people she didn't know. She screamed. A girl. A girl with long black hair, like hers. Blue eyes, shining like ice. She didn't know this girl, but she had seen her before. Maybe they could be friends.

_No!_ A voice within her screamed. _You can never be like her!_

"Saya."

The girl new her name. Saya's red eyes shot up.

"You don't know me, do you?"

Confusion rushed past Saya's face.

"I know all about you. Everything you have done. You're an evil girl you know that?"

"No," Saya screamed, "I'm not evil!"

"Yes you are. You killed people. Innocents. You killed your friend. You don't know anything but death."

"NO!" Saya still screamed until that's all she heard. The sound of her own screams, while slashing her sword wildly around her. She had to kill all of them. Prove them wrong.


	4. Ending

The girl lay crumpled in a haphazard lump on the ground. Haji picked up Saya. His arm was still sore. He looked down at the sleeping face.

_Saya, why did this happen?_

He walked, Saya bouncing gently up and down in his arms as he took the long strides towards the Red Shield base. He handed her over to the man in the military uniform. George, his name was. David had entrusted Saya to this man, right before he passed.

"Haji, are you staying?"

Haji barely heard them. He looked back once more at Saya, and shook his head.

_Until you wake again, my heart._

Haji walked into the woods, once more. Then he only had one destination in mind, Paris.


End file.
